DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the Applicant Abstract): This is a revised application that seeks funding for a 5 year study of the impact of economic hardships on families and children of Mexican-American and Euro-American background. The sample for the study consists of two-parent families with a child entering 5th grade, and a sibling that is within 3 years of the age of the target child. The project will expand on prior work on the impact of economic stress on families by the Iowa Youth and Family Project. The project will examine several aspects of individual and family functioning including marital relationships and parent-child relationships in order to determine the impact on preadolescent child development. Multiple measures will be utilized for parents, children and peers, and multiple data sources will be used, including teachers, and trained observers.